GKND I'm Already There
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: I think I already miss him.  Dont own KND or the song.  I'm Already There by Lonestar.


He called her on the road,

From a lonely cold hotel room,

Just to hear her say 'I love you' one more time.

Nigel Uno looked out the window to the millions of stars floating around the Milky Way. He had just entered Milky Way limits. The bald Britt lightly shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He touched the icy window, ignoring the piercing pain. Hopefully he could get a glimpse of Earth before passing his home solar system. He checked his phone, the screen glowing blue. He clutched the black exterior and searched through his contacts, finally selecting 'Moon Base Command'

"Nebulous, can you stop at planet Earth?"

Sector V waited in front of Numbuh 362's office. There were going to be promoted, but they were ready to refuse because promotion would split them up. The loss of one prized member was enough, being spread out would just about kill them.

A tear rolled down Wally's cheek and his green eyes locked on the floor. Kuki saw his misery and grabbed his hand. His watery orbs quivered when he looked up and his gaze met Kuki's sincere smile. Without thinking much, he wrapped his arms around Kuki and melted into hers. She was ready to be there for him, forever and always.

Rachel T. McKenzie sat at her desk with her head down and her cheeks stained. She muffled the sound of her tears in her sweater. She knew that Sector V was waiting outside, but she didn't particularly care.

The only reason she would even think to split them up was because she couldn't stand to see them without him. She felt that he completed Sector V.

The tears were hot in her eyes, and she called Numbuh 86. The red-head was there within minutes. Fanny stroked her leader's blonde hair and sat down on the edge of her desk with her legs dangling over the side. "Its ok lass," Rachel lifted her head and leaned on Fanny's right hip.

"Come on," Nigel impatiently tapped his boot. They approached Jupiter, and the Britt began to worry, the reception farther away from earth was slower and the closer to earth the clearer it was.

The communication device on the bridge rang and scared Sector V, mainly because it was so loud, in order for everyone to hear it. The operatives looked around and nobody was scared, or determined to answer it. Sector V ran in a pack down to the bridge, excited to fill in a temporary position. Even if it was just a phone call, but two girls were faster than them.

Rachel's ears perked up when she heard the ring, but she was still too depressed to do anything about it. Fanny, on the other hand, felt it immensely difficult to ignore. She jumped down and tilted Rachel's head up. She pulled her sleeve over her hand and wiped the blonde's tears. Fanny didn't have to say anything, Rachel just understood.

They walked down, and it didn't take long considering nobody stands in either of their ways, so together the crowd basically parted in the middle for them.

"Finally" Nigel muttered to himself when the screen went fuzzy. Two figures began to appear. One he recognized as Numbuh 86, by the red hair. The other he couldn't tell, until he heard her unmistakable girly shriek of, "Nigel," He though he saw her eyes bulge, but dismissed it shortly. "I thought I'd never see you again." His British accent rang; the blonde blushed light pink and smiled.

And when he heard the sound,

Of the kids laughing in the background,

He had to wipe away a tear

From his eye.

Nigel felt his eyes tear up, and he saw Numbuh 86 wrap her arms around Rachel, who came into view. Her cocoa eyes glittered with water.

Other things came into view along with Rachel, like random kids who seemed to be having a great time without him. Another tear fell of question, was he even missed at all?

A little voice cam on the phone,

And said 'Daddy, when you coming home?'

He said the first thing that came to his mind

I'm Already There,

Sector V ran to the bridge, to find two commanding officers turned towards the screen and Nigel, their former Sector leader, on screen.

"Nigel" They all screamed at once, not bothering with his code Numbuh.

Rachel took to the side to give Sector V space with their leader. She leaned to Abigail, "Give me a call when you're done." Abby looked down, thinking they had just walked right in and took over the phone. But Rachel lifted the mocha skinned girl's chin and winked before gracefully walking away, leaving Sector V alone.

"Nigel, when are you coming home?" Wally looked like he had been crying, and that he was going to again. Nigel just laughed before giving his answer.

I'm Already There,

Take a look around,

I'm the sunshine in your hair,

I'm the moonlight shining down.

I'm the whisper in the wind,

I'm your imaginary friend,

And I know, I'm in your prayers.

Oh, I'm Already There.

"Wally, I am there. Look around you. I'm the sunshine in your hair, and the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, and your imaginary friend. I know I'm in your prayers. Wally, I'm already there. I'm all around you, just open your eyes." The team broke down into tears and Abigail left to call the Supreme Leader.

"Numbuh 362?" Abigail called into the darkness of the Supreme Leader's office. Abby found her sitting at her desk signing paperwork. Well, to be fair, the poor girl is always found signing paperwork. But the blonde's eyes were wet and her cheeks were red. Numbuh 86 was stroking her hair. "We're almost done." Rachel nodded and Abby left to join her team again.

She got back on the phone,

And said I really miss you darling,

Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright.

Nigel approached Mars and slowed down, not a lot, but enough for the 12 year old Britt to notice. He looked at the screen and saw nobody. So he got up to walk to the front of the ship where his captain/friend was piloting the plane. "So nebulous, we are going to stop at Earth, aren't we?" The little blue creature bobbed his head harshly. "Yes Numbuh 1, we will stop at Terra." Nigel smiled, "Ten minutes," and with that, his smile grew wider.

Wish I was in your arms,

Lying right there beside you,

But I know that ill be in your dreams tonight.

"Hello?" Rachel was confused and Sector V was done. "Yes?" The blonde jumped. "Sorry."

Rachel heard Nigel shout 'Terra's Moon' to someone near him. She had no idea what it meant or what 'Terra' was, and she was deeply hurt when he claimed he was out of time.

"Hey, Rachel. It was nice to see you again, but I have to go." Disappointment filled Rachel's expression, "That's ok." It was fully clear that she was upset, in many different ways, but she still tried to hide it. "See you later." Transmission ended and Rachel skulked to her room.

Nigel's ship landed quietly on Moon Base. Just the way he wanted. Yes, he did feel bad making Rachel seem hurt like that, but in his opinion, it was worth it for his little surprise.

Silently, he sprinted to his dear friends' office.

He bumped into Numbuh 86 on his way, "Sorry sir" He was prepared for the worst. But she only bit her lip and turned on her heels. He couldn't help but think that something was up, but he shrugged it off.

He knocked on the heavy metal door and Rachel didn't say anything. He knocked once more and hears something that Nigel didn't quite catch. He fiddled around in his pocked, and pulled out a shiny silver key. He jiggled it into the slot and the door lifted open.

Rachel was curled on the couch. She had a book in her lap and a cup of cocoa on the side table. There were tearstains on her cheeks, and if you listened hard enough, you could still hear her crying. Nigel caught the door half way down, and set it down, which was easier said than done.

He sat down next to Rachel and ran his fingers through her hair. She was so engrossed in her book that she only thought it as Fanny, trying to comfort her, but that thought perished when she didn't feel the promise ring on Fanny's pinky finger.

She wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked up to see Nigel smiling shyly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

And I'll gently kiss your lips,

Touch you with my fingertips.

So turn out the light,

And close your eyes.

Without thinking, Nigel gingerly pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. His hand caressed her cheek softly. She moaned with delight as his other hand moved up and down the back of her neck.

She slowly pulled out and walked the blushing Brit to her room.

I'm already there,

Don't make a sound,

I'm the beat in your heart,

I'm the moonlight shining down.

I'm the whisper in the wind,

And I'll be there till the end,

Can you feel,

The love that we share?

"Baby, it's ok, I'm here." Rachel was snuggled against his chest, his heartbeat the most prominent sound besides his voice.

"I always will be." She looked up with her eyes wide, and her lip quivered, "But, what if you're not?" She choked back a sob. He kissed the top of her head, "Darling, I'm always here. When you see the world, I hope you think of me. I'm in the beat of your heart, and the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind, and Rachel, I will always be around for you. Forever." A tear slid down his cheek. "It's a promise." He whispered.

Oh, I'm already there

They sat down on Rachel's bed and Nigel pecked her lips. She leaned against him and he lied down, urging her to lie next to him. He pulled her shoulders back, and set Rachel's head on his chest.

We may be a thousand miles apart,

But I'll be with you

Wherever you are.

The stars they gazed up at gleamed back at them. Neither of them dared to break the beautiful silence between them. Nigel felt her, almost asleep on his chest, her breathing slowed down and she didn't move. Nigel kissed her temple. "I'm here, even if I am a trillion miles away."

Her eyes fluttered open and the Britt played with her purple hoop earrings. His orange watch rang, and Rachel looked up with the puppy-dog look she gave him when he first left. He twisted her hair around his finger and lightly pulled on it.

He helped her off the bed, "Darling, it's time for me to go." She felt a tear escape. "Just remember, I will always be with you. And I promise I will come back." She kissed his soft lips and Nigel stroked her cheek. He turned on his heels and slowly walked away, leaving Rachel T. McKenzie to her thoughts.

I'm already there,

Take a look around.

I'm the sunshine in your hair,

I'm the shadow on the ground.

I'm the whisper in the wind,

And I'll be there till the end.

Can you feel the love that we share?

Oh I'm already there.

The girl watched as Nigel, her Nigel, took off in a galactic looking S.C.A.M.P.E.R, and walked back to her office with her head held high. She brought out a red rainbow monkey and lied down where they were earlier. She fell asleep gazing at the stars, praying, that Nigel M. Uno made it back.

She woke up the next morning and took a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. down to Earth.

She ran to the park and looked around her. The sun was warm in her hair, and she bent down to run her hand over the shadow in front of her wind brushed back her blonde hair and she smiled. Her hands touched her lips and the memories of the previous night flooded back to her mind. She would never forget the bald boy, his memory would live on.

Oh I'm already…

That night, Rachel snuck onto the loading dock to watch passing ships and stars, and she could have sworn, that she saw one gleam at her. She fell fast asleep, "Good luck Mister Uno."

There…


End file.
